Il était une fois
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Jun est le prince héritier du royaume, Ryo le fils d'un puissant sorcier. Ils n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer et pourtant... Pairing : RyoJun


**Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un royaume paisible et prospère où chacun était heureux. Le roi Tomohisa et la reine Nana, qui gouvernaient ce pays, étaient bons et aimés de tous depuis de longues années, mais une ombre planait sur leur bonheur car ils n'avaient pas d'enfant. Un jour, le roi, las de ne pas avoir d'héritier, décida d'aller voir un sorcier du nom de Kitagawa. Il chevaucha longtemps, car le magicien, réputé fort irascible, demeurait aux confins du royaume dans un sombre château, que les villageois des environs disaient gardé par d'effrayantes créatures et nul n'osait l'approcher, mais le roi Tomohisa était aussi courageux que valeureux et surtout, poussé par la nécessité. Après avoir bravé les mille périls de la forêt interdite, il finit par arriver au château du sorcier et se fit annoncer par ses guetteurs, créatures magiques dont la moitié inférieure du corps faisait partie intégrante de l'édifice.**  
><strong>Le sorcier, qui connaissait déjà la raison de sa visite, prépara devant lui une potion mélangée d'une pointe de sang royal, qu'il devait faire boire à la reine et lui dit que, sous peu, naîtrait l'héritier tant désiré. Pour prix de cet élixir miraculeux, il demanda que Tomohisa emmène avec lui son propre fils, Ryo et en fasse le compagnon de tous les instants du jeune prince. Trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte, le roi promit tout ce que voulut l'homme et Kitagawa fit venir le garçonnet âgé de deux ans, qu'il confia à son débiteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enfant s'endormait contre la poitrine de son protecteur.<strong>  
><strong>De retour au château, le souverain se hâta de faire boire le filtre à son épouse, en lui expliquant ce qui en résulterait. Quelques jours plus tard, grâce à la magie, un bébé naquit, qui fut prénommé Jun. Le jeune prince Jun était si attendu, si ardemment désiré, qu'il fut immédiatement aimé de tous. En grandissant, il devint fort beau et très intelligent, ayant souvent des pensées et un mode de réflexion très au-dessus de son âge. Il s'épanouissait dans l'amour de ses parents, de sa nourrice et dans l'indéfectible amitié que lui portait le jeune Ryo qui ne le quittait jamais. Des leçons à la toilette, de la promenade aux repas, ils étaient toujours ensemble, à rire et à discuter, de sorte que tous avaient pris l'habitude de les surnommer « les jumeaux », bien que chacun sache que Jun seul était un prince. Et les choses continuèrent ainsi, sans heurt, jusqu'aux vingt ans de l'héritier.<strong>

**Ce matin-là, Jun était attablé devant son petit-déjeuner, un livre à la main, comme tous les matins. Il mangeait distraitement sans prêter attention à ce qu'il avalait tant il était absorbé et ne vit ni n'entendit donc son ami arriver derrière lui. Ryo resta un instant sans bouger, observant juste son compagnon à la dérobée. Instant volé dont il ne se vanterait jamais, tout comme il tairait à tout jamais l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Jun et qui, au fil des années, avait grandi en lui. Et cet amour, il le savait, n'avait rien de fraternel, pourtant il n'avait jamais cherché à le nier ni à le repousser. Il l'aimait, voilà tout. Mais il savait également qu'éprouver des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments interdits, était aussi chimérique que pour un poisson d'aimer un oiseau.**  
><strong>Afin de ne pas paraitre suspect aux yeux des serviteurs, l'aîné des deux jeunes hommes se força à sortir de sa contemplation et « entra » bruyamment dans la pièce.<strong>  
><strong>- Bonjour, Jun, lança-t-il. Je te l'ai déjà dis mille fois, arrête de lire à table, ça ne se fait pas. Tu m'écoute parfois ?<strong>  
><strong>Surpris par la voix de son ami, le prince sursauta et releva la tête, posant son regard brun foncé sur son ami, dont le cœur manqua un battement sans que l'intéressé s'en doute.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh Ryo... Ah non pardon, je devrais t'appelle « mère » plutôt, étant donné que tu me fais la leçon tous les matins.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne te fais pas la leçon, rétorqua le plus âgé des deux en tirant pour lui la chaise à côté. Ce sont des suggestions amicales.<strong>  
><strong>- Des suggestions amicales appuyées alors.<strong>  
><strong>- Si tu veux. Qu'est ce que tu lis avec tant d'âpreté ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oh un traité d'astronomie.<strong>  
><strong>- Seigneur... Tu n'as pas plus amusant ?<strong>  
><strong>- Mais c'est amusant, protesta le plus jeune.<strong>  
><strong>Le regard de Ryo couvrit la table chargée des nombreux mets à la disposition de l'appétit du prince et accrocha un plat en argent rempli de petits éclats de couleur foncée. Il saisit le bord du plat, l'attira à lui, puis le désigna à son « ami ».<strong>  
><strong>- C'est quoi ? J'y goûterais bien. Ca a l'air...<strong>  
><strong>- Sers-toi si tu veux, le coupa Jun. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu n'as pas essayé ?<strong>  
><strong>- Non. Il paraît que c'est nouveau... mais la nouveauté et moi ne faisons pas bon ménage.<strong>  
><strong>- Pfff... Qu'est ce que tu es vieux jeu par moment... Donc c'est quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais juste que ça s'appelle « chocolat ».<strong>  
><strong>Le mot ne lui disant effectivement rien, Ryo piocha un morceau, le porta à sa bouche... et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jamais il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi... d'aussi...<strong>  
><strong>- Jun, il faut vraiment que tu goûte ça, lui dit-il en faisant glisser le plat dans sa direction. C'est vraiment délicieux.<strong>  
><strong>- A ce point ? s'étonna le cadet, avant d'en prendre un morceau qu'il mit dans sa bouche.<strong>  
><strong>L'air qu'il arbora alors que le délectable éclat fondait sur sa langue, fut une véritable torture pour l'aîné : la tête légèrement basculée en arrière, les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes... Ryo déglutit péniblement, tentant de regarder ailleurs, mais peine perdue, les lèvres pleines et charnues de son vis à vis étaient la tentation absolue. Inconsciemment, il passa la langue sur les siennes.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu avais raison, finit par déclarer l'objet de ses pensées inavouables. Je demanderais à en avoir régulièrement maintenant.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah... Heu oui, bonne idée, bafouilla le plus âgé, pris par surprise.<strong>  
><strong>Peu habitué à ce genre de comportement, Jun fixa son ami avec attention.<strong>  
><strong>- Ryo ? Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.<strong>  
><strong>- Si si, très bien, réfuta le concerné. Bien, quand tu seras prêt, je te rappelle que tu as entraînement au sabre ce matin.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu seras mon adversaire ?<strong>  
><strong>- Comme d'habitude.<strong>  
><strong>Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du prince, qui se leva, délaissant les imposants reliefs de son plantureux repas et gagna la porte à sa suite.<strong>  
><strong>Comme d'habitude, le duel entre les deux jeunes hommes fut suivi par de nombreux spectateurs admiratifs, car ils étaient tous deux fort habiles escrimeurs. Ce ne fut qu'une succession de bottes, feintes, coups d'estoc et de taille, mais jamais aucun ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre. Les arcades de la salle d'armes résonnaient du son métallique des armes qui s'entrechoquaient sans trêve et des applaudissements d'un public bien trop nombreux au goût de Ryo.<strong>  
><strong>Cet exercice matinal ayant pris fin, tous deux se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour leurs ablutions. Qu'il était difficile à l'aîné de ne pas se perdre sans cesse dans la contemplation béate de l'adorable visage de son cadet... En s'allongeant dans la cuve pleine d'eau chaude parfumée, ses pensées n'étaient, comme de coutume, tournées que vers Jun. Malgré ses efforts, il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose. La situation ne pouvait plus durer. L'amour à sens unique faisait trop mal. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que son prince bien-aimé tombe aussi désespérément amoureux de lui , que lui l'était. Fermant les yeux, Ryo réfléchit intensément, puis les rouvrit brusquement, une idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit : il y avait un bon moment, il avait surpris sans le vouloir la conversation de deux servantes, qui parlaient d'une vieille femme, au village, à qui on prêtait certains pouvoirs de sorcière. Sa solution était peut-être là. Si Jun buvait un filtre d'amour, il l'aimerait enfin et lui, Ryo, n'aurait plus besoin de taire des sentiments qui devenaient chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute plus forts.<strong>  
><strong>Satisfait de son idée, le jeune homme se leva, ruisselant, s'enveloppa dans une serviette chauffée devant la cheminée, se sécha, puis se rhabilla. Après la chasse, Jun avait du courrier important à rédiger, tâche qui lui était obligatoire et dans laquelle il ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Même si d'ordinaire, l'aîné restait dans la pièce , cette fois, il lui fausserait compagnie et irait rendre visite à cette ancienne. Il quitta donc ses appartements pour gagner les écuries royales où Jun l'attendait déjà, piaffant d'impatience autant que sa splendide monture noire.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors, Ryo, tu t'étais endormi dans ton bain ? le taquina le plus jeune, sans trop bouger à cause du faucon qui reposait sur son poing ganté de cuir épais.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, je réfléchissais.<strong>  
><strong>- A quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Rien d'important. Nous y allons ?<strong>  
><strong>Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, l'héritier du trône monta en selle et Ryo en fit autant sur le destrier alezan qui avait été préparé pour lui.. Tous deux sortirent au pas, puis Jun leva le bras pour que son faucon prenne son envol. Le petit rapace battit des ailes, s'éleva puis gagna les cieux. Tous deux le regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis le plus jeune fit cabrer son cheval, piqua des deux et s'élança vers la forêt. Son départ fut si fulgurant, qu'il prit Ryo par surprise et que celui-ci eut le plus grand mal à le rattraper. Lorsque ce fut fait, ils chevauchèrent à bride abattue, les cheveux au vent, le visage rougi par la course. Mais soudain, un « crac » inquiétant résonna au milieu des chants des oiseaux, puis un cri et l'aîné vit son cadet chuter à pleine vitesse. Angoissé à l'idée qu'il soit blessé, Ryo arrêta sa propre monture, en sauta à bas et se précipita vers lui.<strong>  
><strong>- Jun ! Tu n'as rien ?<strong>  
><strong>L'interpellé se redressa en grimaçant.<strong>  
><strong>- Juste mal à mon royal postérieur et plus aucune dignité, mais à part cela, je vais bien. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire justement. Tu es un excellent cavalier, c'est étrange que tu ait chuté comme ça. Je t'ai vu t... Ah !<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?<strong>  
><strong>- Pas étonnant que tu sois tombé.<strong>  
><strong>L'aîné désignait la selle du prince qui gisait au sol, sa sous-ventrière de cuir cassée. Voyant cela, le plus jeune émit un gémissement désespéré, qui interpella son compagnon.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ? demanda Ryo.<strong>  
><strong>- J'aurais du rester couché. Je suis poursuivi par la malchance depuis ce matin. D'abord je me suis méchamment cogné le pied contre le coffre en bois au pied de mon lit, puis j'ai renversé de la sauce sur mon pourpoint, ensuite je me suis brûlé avec l'eau de mon bain... et maintenant cela...<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien tu connaissais l'expression « jamais deux sans trois » ? Tu viens d'inventer sa suite « jamais trois sans quatre ».<strong>  
><strong>- Ne te moque pas, ce n'est pas amusant... fit Jun en faisant une petite moue.<strong>  
><strong>- Allez, ton Altesse Royale, relève-toi, fit Ryo qui avait toujours le plus grand mal à ne pas craquer lorsque son compagnon faisait cette tête.<strong>  
><strong>Le jeune homme se redressa donc avec son aide et considéra sa monture qui s'en était allé brouter un peu plus loin.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne vais tout de même pas rentrer en montant à cru. Cela n'a rien de royal.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu peux monter derrière moi dans ce cas. Ce sera toujours plus glorieux, proposa Ryo, sautant sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée de le toucher d'aussi près.<strong>  
><strong>- Que fait-on de mon destrier ?<strong>  
><strong>- On va attacher les rennes au pommeau de ma selle, de cette façon, il nous suivra, répondit son ami en joignant le geste à la parole.<strong>  
><strong>Faisant passer les guides de l'équidé par dessus sa tête, le plus âgé les arrima solidement, puis remonta en selle d'un mouvement souple. Jun modula un son strident pour rappeler son faucon, puis prit la main que lui tendait son compagnon et grimpa derrière lui. Ne voulant pas tomber, il passa les bras autour de sa taille et se plaqua contre son dos sans remarquer la soudaine rougeur qui avait envahi le visage de Ryo. Le coeur de celui-ci s'était mis à battre à un rythme si effréné, qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait jaillir hors de sa poitrine à tout instant, à tel point qu'il dut faire un effort surhumain pour faire volter sa monture et se concentrer pour rebrousser chemin vers le château.<strong>  
><strong>A leur retour, Jun raconta leur mésaventure au palefrenier, qui s'empressa de se répandre en excuses de toute sorte, auxquelles le prince coupa court, arguant qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. Ils rentrèrent dans le château après avoir déposer le faucon au pigeonnier et le plus jeune des deux soupira à l'idée de la corvée qui l'attendait ensuite.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais, dit Ryo en réponse, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es le plus privilégié des privilégiés. En retour, il te faut remplir certaines obligations.<strong>  
><strong>- Je croirais entendre ma mère...<strong>  
><strong>- Parce que Sa Majesté la reine a raison. En tant que futur souverain, tu ne peux pas seulement penser à ton bon plaisir.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais, je sais...<strong>  
><strong>- Plus tôt tu commenceras, plus tôt tu en auras terminé.<strong>  
><strong>- Très bien, très bien, j'y vais, céda le cadet. A plus tard, Ryo.<strong>  
><strong>- A plus tard, Jun. Courage.<strong>  
><strong>L'aîné attendit que son prince bien-aimé ait disparu pour retourner chercher un cheval aux écuries, puis galopa ventre à terre jusqu'au village où il demanda la maison de la « sorcière ». La masure était l'une des plus reculées du hameau, comme si ses habitants craignaient trop ses « pouvoirs » pour oser l'approcher davantage. Mais Ryo, lui, avait d'autant moins peur, qu'il avait la meilleure des raisons de venir la trouver. D'un geste décidé, il frappa deux coups secs sur l'antique porte de bois qui trembla sur ses gonds. Une voix chevrotante lui intima d'entrer, ce que le jeune homme fit sans attendre. L'intérieur de la bâtisse branlante baignait dans des effluves que Ryo jugea préférable de ne pas chercher à identifier et dans une fumée âcre qui lui irrita la gorge. L'unique table, à laquelle il manquait un pied, était si surchargée d'un fatras divers, qu'elle avait basculé du côté du pied manquant, faisant glisser au sol une partie de ce qui y était amoncelé. Ca et là, aux solives et aux poutres, étaient accrochés des bouquets de fleurs desséchées, des colliers de coquillages colorés et une bête empaillée que le visiteur supposa être un chien, bien qu'il ne puisse en être certain étant donné sa laideur. Dans un coin, assez proche de la cheminée sans l'être trop, gisait un tas de tissus aussi noirâtres que malodorants, qui devait faire office de lit puisqu'il n'y en avait pas dans l'unique pièce. Partout, il pouvait voir des toiles d'araignées désertées par leurs occupantes et une couche de poussière à rebuter un pourceau. L'occupante des lieux, quant à elle, s'était tournée vers lui à son entrée et le jeune homme dut réprimer un mouvement de recul instinctif tant sa laideur était repoussante.<strong>  
><strong>- Bonjour, mon mignon, fit-elle en l'enveloppant d'un regard des plus appréciateurs. Qu'est ce que la vieille Yuko peut faire pour toi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Heu... Bonjour... Je... J'ai entendu dire que vous... pourriez préparer une potion pour que... pour faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux.<strong>  
><strong>L'ancienne s'approcha de lui, de plus en plus, le forçant à reculer d'autant pour tenter d'éviter son haleine pestilentielle, mais il se retrouva bien vite bloqué par l'exigüité de la pièce.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est exact, mon petit, confirma la vieille femme qui ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. La vieille Yuko peut beaucoup. Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'un beau grand jeune homme comme toi ait du mal à obtenir ce qu'il veut à ce niveau.<strong>  
><strong>Ryo s'abstint de répondre. Quand on était désespérément amoureux d'un prince dont on était l'ami depuis le berceau, les choses ne pouvaient pas être simples.<strong>  
><strong>- Homme ou femme ?<strong>  
><strong>A cette question, le visiteur de l'ancienne s'étrangla avec sa salive.<strong>  
><strong>- Je... vous demande pardon ? fit-il lorsqu'il put de nouveau parler.<strong>  
><strong>- Les ingrédients du filtre sont différents s'il est destiné à un homme ou une femme.<strong>  
><strong>- Homme, murmura alors Ryo, mortifié.<strong>  
><strong>Non pas qu'il ait honte d'aimer Jun, bien au contraire, mais de là à le dire à une inconnue, il y avait un abysse que le jeune homme, plutôt du genre réservé, n'était pas réellement prêt à franchir.<strong>  
><strong>- Plus fort, mon garçon, la vieille Yuko n'a plus d'aussi bonnes oreilles qu'avant.<strong>  
><strong>- Homme, répéta-t-il plus fort, alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.<strong>  
><strong>La veille femme hocha la tête, puis se mit à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires, ce qui prit un long moment. Elle les mélangea ensuite sous les yeux anxieux de son client, qui commençait à se demander si son idée était réellement si bonne que ça. Soudain, il sursauta, car elle venait de lui saisir le poignet et avait légèrement entaillé son doigt avec un couteau. Elle pressa ensuite la petite blessure, afin que quelques gouttes de sang tombent dans la potion, puis mélangea.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais... fit Ryo, éberlué.<strong>  
><strong>- Comment veux-tu qu'il tombe amoureux de toi seul, si tu n'y mets pas un peu de toi ? fit-elle, répondant ainsi à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.<strong>  
><strong>Il n'y connaissait rien, mais elle avait probablement raison.<strong>  
><strong>- Voilà, X-37 est prête, déclara-t-elle en la mélangeant une dernière fois, avant de la transvaser dans une fiole.<strong>  
><strong>- X-37 ? releva Ryo sans comprendre.<strong>  
><strong>- La trente-septième potion de ce genre, qui n'a pas de nom.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais attention, pour qu'elle soit vraiment efficace, tu dois la lui faire boire avant minuit, pendant la nuit du Tanabata Matsuri.<strong>  
><strong>- Je comprends... Tenez pour votre peine, dit Ryo en s'emparant de la fiole d'une main, tandis que l'autre sortait de sa poche une dizaine de pièces d'or, qu'il lui donna.<strong>  
><strong>Il quitta ensuite la masure sans prendre garde aux remerciements de la veille femme et, perdu dans ses pensées, rejoignit son cheval. Tanabata matsuri... La fête la plus importante du royaume, attendue avec impatience par tous pour ses réjouissances et surtout son magnifique feu d'artifice. Le plus difficile serait de convaincre Jun de s'y rendre, car il essayait depuis des années, mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient toujours soldées par des échecs. Ce genre de fête n'intéressait guère le prince. Or, cette fois, il devait venir. Déguisé, bien sûr, afin qu'il ne soit pas importuné. C'était le moment de penser à la meilleure argumentation de sa vie. A bien y réfléchir, lui faire boire la potion n'allait pas non plus être une mince affaire. A moins de la noyer dans une boisson ou de la nourriture et en espérant qu'elle soit sans saveur.<strong>  
><strong>A son retour, le premier réflexe de Ryo, fut bien évidemment de se diriger vers la pièce où se trouvait la table de travail du prince. Il ouvrit la porte et s'adossa au chambranle.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as terminé, Ton Altesse ?<strong>  
><strong>Le jeune homme, qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir, sursauta.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais où étais-tu passé ? D'ordinaire, tu reste avec moi-même quand je dois rédiger ce maudit courrier.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah excuse-moi, j'avais une chose à faire. Mais je ne pense pas avoir été trop long, si ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je viens d'en terminer.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible.<strong>  
><strong>- Certes, mais je n'aime pas cela.<strong>  
><strong>Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le plus jeune quitta sa table de travail. Ryo l'observa puis, abandonnant une géniale argumentation qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas encore mise au point, aborda le sujet franchement.<strong>  
><strong>- Jun...<strong>  
><strong>- Hum ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'en prie, viens avec moi au Tanabata Matsuri.<strong>  
><strong>Habitué à l'entendre tourner longtemps autour du pot sans entrer dedans, l'interpellé le fixa tout d'abord avec surprise, puis une légère grimace déforma sa bouche.<strong>  
><strong>- Ryo... fit-il avec la lassitude de quelqu'un qui en a assez du même sujet. Tu sais bien que je...<strong>  
><strong>- N'aime pas ce genre de fête. Je le sais parfaitement, tu me le serine à longueur d'année. Mais je t'en prie. Non, je t'en supplie.<strong>  
><strong>Joignant le geste à la parole, l'aîné s'agenouilla devant lui et se courba jusqu'au sol, son front le touchant presque. Stupéfait du geste, le réagit n'eut d'abord aucune réaction, puis le rouge lui monta aux joues.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne... A quoi joues-tu ? Que te prend-t-il ? Relève-toi, Ryo. Je ne veux pas que tu t'aplatisses comme ça. Pas devant moi.<strong>  
><strong>Le plus âgé releva simplement la tête.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, je me redresserais seulement lorsque tu auras accepté.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est si important pour toi ? Ce n'est qu'une fête.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est très important, oui.<strong>  
><strong>Le prince réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait réellement pas envie de s'y rendre, mais son ami paraissait tant y tenir...<strong>  
><strong>- Très bien, céda-t-il. Mais seulement cette année.<strong>  
><strong>Abasourdi d'avoir remporté la victoire, alors que d'ordinaire il devait le tourmenter des heures durant, pour finalement essuyer un refus agacé, Ryo le fixa en clignant des yeux.<strong>  
><strong>- Vraiment ?<strong>  
><strong>- Et je vais en détester chaque minute, je t'assure.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien, tu as obtenu ce que tu désirais, alors relève toi à présent, c'est embarrassant. Tu es mon ami, pas un sujet.<strong>  
><strong>Trop heureux d'être enfin victorieux, l'aîné ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se redressa, avant de lui donner une accolade un rien trop appuyée.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci, Jun, dit-il avant de le lâcher.<strong>  
><strong>Interloqué par l'étreinte, quelque courte qu'elle fut, le concerné l'observa à son tour.<strong>  
><strong>- Ryo, est ce que tout va bien ? Tu es étrange depuis tout à l'heure.<strong>  
><strong>A ces mots, l'interpellé sourit, ce qui était plus que rare.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va on ne peut mieux.<strong>  
><strong>Il allait enfin se retrouver seul avec son prince bien-aimé pendant cette fête magique. Et cette fois... Glissant la main dans son pourpoint, il referma les doigts sur le col de la précieuse fiole qui contenait son bonheur futur. Grâce à ce filtre, il allait enfin avoir son compagnon pour lui à jamais.<strong>  
><strong>- Quand est-ce ? demanda Jun, sortant son ami de ses pensées.<strong>  
><strong>Le plus âgé retint un soupir. Il le lui avait déjà dit au moins une dizaine de fois ces dernières semaines, mais Jun ne retenait parfois que ce qu'il voulait bien.<strong>  
><strong>- Ce soir.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah... fit le cadet qui n'imaginait pas cette corvée se profiler si tôt.<strong>  
><strong>- Quel enthousiasme...<strong>  
><strong>- Ne m'en demande pas trop. Je m'y rend simplement pour te faire plaisir.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais.<strong>

**Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, bien que Ryo maîtrisa mal son impatience et sa nervosité. Lorsqu'il sentait la panique l'envahir, il touchait le petit flacon qu'il ne quittait pas et ses doutes se muaient en assurance. Avec cet élixir, il n'avait rien à craindre.**  
><strong>La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque, après un repas qui fut rapidement englouti, Ryo traîna son réticent prince hors du château. Pour l'occasion, tous deux avaient revêtu une tenue populaire constituée de chausses, d'une tunique de toile grège serrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir brut. Jun avait ôté les bijoux qu'il portait toujours, imité en cela par son aîné, mais le plus difficile avait été de leur trouver des bottes qui n'aient pas l'air neuves.<strong>  
><strong>Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le crépuscule nimbait le ciel de couleurs pastel et le soleil n'était déjà plus qu'une boule rougeoyante semblant se dissoudre peu à peu dans une mer colorée de bleu, parme et lilas.<strong>  
><strong>- Regarde comme c'est beau.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est un coucher de soleil banal. Nous voyons le même tous les soirs depuis le château.<strong>  
><strong>- Sois un peu poète tu veux. Ne sens-tu pas que celui-ci est différent ? Qu'il est... magique ?<strong>  
><strong>- Non.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es trop cartésien. C'est désespérant.<strong>  
><strong>- Navré.<strong>  
><strong>Tous deux entrèrent presque immédiatement dans le festival, car les diverses échoppes qui le composaient étaient installées au pied du château. Autour d'eux, l'arôme alléchant de toutes les sortes de nourritures proposées mettaient en appétit ; des ries s'élevaient de toute part ; un bourdonnement incessant de conversations montait de toutes les directions, étouffant presque la musique entrainante jouée plus loin par quelques villageois.<strong>  
><strong>Plus loin, des exclamations émerveillées attirèrent l'attention de Ryo, qui s'y dirigea, prenant la main de son cadet dans un geste désarmant de naturel, afin que celui-ci le suive, dans le cas où il aurait eu la velléité de s'enfuir.<strong>  
><strong>- Des bateleurs... murmura le plus âgé. Ils n'étaient pas présents l'an dernier...<strong>  
><strong>Devant les yeux de l'assistance, un homme exécutait des tours de force, un autre montrait son adresse au lancer de dagues, un troisième faisait danser un ours...<strong>  
><strong>- Tu aimes réellement ce genre de chose ? s'étonna Jun, resté silencieux.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est amusant et cela change des distractions que nous avons au château.<strong>  
><strong>- Cela, c'est certain. Bien, puisque nous sommes ici, que veux-tu que nous fassions ?<strong>  
><strong>Surpris que le plus jeune y mette soudain de la bonne volonté alors qu'il paraissait freiner des quatre fers jusqu'ici, Ryo sauta sur l'occasion.<strong>  
><strong>- Nous allons attraper des poissons ! s'exclama-t-il.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te demande pardon ? fit Jun, interloqué.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vas voir, viens !<strong>  
><strong>Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il l'entraîna jusqu'à ladite échoppe, devant laquelle des enfants tentaient de pêcher des poissons pas plus long qu'un doigt, avec une étrange épuisette plate.<strong>  
><strong>- Ils n'y parviendront pas, fit le cadet. Pour y arriver, il faudrait quelque chose de creux, ce que cet objet n'est pas.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est justement tout l'intérêt. Tout le monde peut pêcher avec une épuisette normale, mais le faire comme cela est un défi. Le relèveras-tu ?<strong>  
><strong>A l'emploi du terme, Jun redressa la tête, aux aguets. Aaaah « défi » le mot magique capable de le décider à faire n'importe quoi pour le simple fait de réussir là où tous échouent.<strong>  
><strong>- Je le relève.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien, sourit Ryo, avant de tendre une pièce de cuivre au tenancier.<strong>  
><strong>Celui-ci un gros homme à l'air jovial, tendit la fameuse épuisette plate au jeune homme, ainsi qu'une petite jatte.<strong>  
><strong>- Prend garde, le prévint Ryo, la partie blanche est en parchemin. S'il est trop mouillé ou que le poisson remue trop, elle se percera, le poisson retombera dans l'eau et tu auras perdu.<strong>  
><strong>- Je vois...<strong>  
><strong>Ainsi armé, le jeune homme tenta sa chance par trois fois, avant de renoncer, vaincu par un minuscule poisson. A son tour, l'aîné essaya mais, habitué de la chose, il y parvint au premier essai, faisant grimacer Jun qui n'appréciait guère de trouver plus adroit que lui.<strong>  
><strong>- Allons manger quelque chose, proposa ensuite Ryo, à présent nanti d'une horrible poupée de chiffon qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas offrir à son prince et donna à une fillette qui passait par là.<strong>  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas faim, bouda le cadet.<strong>  
><strong>- Allons, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, ce n'est qu'un jeu.<strong>  
><strong>- Hum...<strong>  
><strong>Il savait pourtant que celui qu'il aimait était mauvais perdant... Que n'eut-il fait mine d'échouer... Il allait maintenant avoir bien du mal à restaurer sa bonne humeur. Un soupir lui échappa, qui n'échappa pas, lui, à celui qui en était la cause.<strong>  
><strong>- Excuse-moi, Ryo. Je ne suis guère d'agréable compagnie. Il eut mieux vallu pour toi y aller seul comme les années passées.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais non, mais non. Attends-moi ici, je vais tout de même nous chercher à boire.<strong>  
><strong>Le prince hocha la tête et son aîné se dirigea vers la taverne éphémère, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage. Le moment était venu. Après avoir patiemment fait une queue interminable, il paya deux gobelets de vin, qu'il posa sur une table. Il sortit ensuite de son pourpoint la fameuse fiole, qu'il contempla un instant, avant de la déboucher et de l'incliner. Mais au moment de verser son contenu, scellant à jamais leurs destins, le remord le prit. Ryo comprit que des sentiments nés de la magie n'aurait jamais la moindre valeur. S'il devait être rejeté, alors il le serait, mais il aurait au moins la satisfaction de ne pas avoir forcé Jun. Un nouveau soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'il rangeait le flacon inutilisé à sa place initiale. Tout courage enfui, il retourna versa son cadet, à qui il tendit le breuvage. Jun le prit, lui sourit et en but une gorgée. Refermée autour de son verre, la main du plus âgé tremblait. Il voulait lui dire, mais sans le soutien de l'élixir, toute sa belle assurance fondait comme neige au soleil.<strong>  
><strong>- Allons nous asseoir, dit Jun.<strong>  
><strong>La proposition fut accueillie avec soulagement par son aîné et tous deux se juchèrent sur un muret. Il y eut un grand silence, pendant lequel le cadet leva les yeux vers le ciel.<strong>  
><strong>- Il fait déjà nuit. On voit les étoiles, remarqua-t-il.<strong>  
><strong>Mais Ryo ne faisait pas attention à la voûte céleste. Les yeux rivés sur le profil de son prince, il tentait de rassembler les bribes de courage qui lui restaient et ouvrit la bouche pour se lancer, mais Jun lui coupa la parole avant même qu'il ne l'ait prise.<strong>  
><strong>- Ryo, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise...<strong>  
><strong>- Hum ? fit le concerné, coupé dans son élan.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas comment tu vois les choses entre nous, fit Jun sans le regarder, mais cela fait déjà longtemps que... Enfin je crois que je...<strong>  
><strong>Ryo rêvait-il ou son prince était-il en train de lui faire une déclaration ? Non, il ne devait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive. Attendre, il devait attendre qu'il achève.<strong>  
><strong>- Je crois que je... suis amoureux de toi...<strong>  
><strong>Le cœur de Ryo manqua un battement. Il avait donc bien déduis. Sans laisser au plus jeune le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le plus âgé l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi aussi, Jun.<strong>

**-Et voilààààà ! s'exclama Koyama, visiblement fier de lui, alors que le feu de camp crépitait joyeusement. Ouh ça donne soif de raconter !**  
><strong>- Heeeeeeee ? ca finit comme ça ? s'exclama Ninomiya en relevant brusquement la tête qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule d'Ohno.<strong>  
><strong>- Ben tu veux quoi de plus ? Ca peut pas finir par « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » je te signale.<strong>  
><strong>- Ben nan mais quand même, c'est brusque comme fin.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est quoi cette connerie d'histoire ? râla alors Nishikido, dont le visage avait viré au rouge bien mûr.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais c'est n'importe quoi ! fit à son tour Matsumoto, pareillement coloré.<strong>  
><strong>Les regards des Arashi et des news se tournèrent alors vers les deux concernés, qui faisaient tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se regarder.<strong>  
><strong>- Des conneries ? Vous êtes sûuûûrs ? insinua Tegoshi.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous êtes vachement rouges quand même, remarqua Ohno dans un sourire en coin.<strong>  
><strong>- Moi je dis qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon, fit Aiba.<strong>  
><strong>- On dit « anguille sous roche », baka, le reprit Sho.<strong>  
><strong>- Ben ouais mais là c'est pour dire que c'est encore plus gros.<strong>  
><strong>- ...<strong>  
><strong>- Allez vous deux, on a tous compris, alors accouchez, on va pas y passer la nuit, intervint à son tour Yamapi, un peu frustré de ne pas avoir son Jin près de lui.<strong>  
><strong>- Compris quoi ? Y'a rien à comprendre, maugréa Ryo.<strong>  
><strong>- A ton avis, pourquoi Keii-chan a inventé cette histoire ? Pour s'amuser ?<strong>  
><strong>- Pour faire chier, rétorqua Nishikido.<strong>  
><strong>- Et c'est réussi, renchérit Matsumoto.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est vous qui faites chier. On essaye de vous aider mais vous êtes plus têtus que des mules. Bon, ça me soule, je vais dormir, fit Yamashita en s'éloignant.<strong>  
><strong>Peu à peu, tous l'imitèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs sacs de couchage, les binômes restant collés les uns aux autres, sauf pour les esseulés de la bande.<strong>  
><strong>Le silence retomba sur le campement Johnny's, seulement troublé par le feu qui continuait à crépiter. Restés seuls, Jun rejoignit son aîné et prit place à côté de lui.<strong>  
><strong>- Putain ils sont lourds quand ils s'y mettent, dit le Arashi.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais, j'ai cru qu'ils nous lâcheraient jamais, renchérit Nishikido en l'enlaçant.<strong>  
><strong>Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles ils échangèrent un long baiser, puis Ryo s'exclama :<strong>  
><strong>- Et d'abord, pourquoi c'est moi le fils du sorcier ?<strong>


End file.
